


Dirty Thoughts

by rainpuddles



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokitoh + shower x handjob = ????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Minekura Kazuya Kink Meme](http://darknightrain.livejournal.com/280796.html?thread=4311260#t4311260)!

The cold touch of the water made Tokitoh hiss under his breath. The drops felt as if a thousand tiny needles were hitting his body all at once, but not even that was enough to distract him from the pulsing sensation between his legs.

He hated it when this happened. Sometimes it was because he happened to catch something on TV that made him put the remote down and keep watching. Of course, he could only do this when Kubota wasn't home because like hell he was going to watch porn with him around -- and it wasn't even real porn, anyway! Even though the way the couple on the screen kept eating at each other's mouth as if they were the last sources of oxygen available on earth. Even though their bodies arched, and he could see hands running through curves of skin and more skin and... it wasn't porn! He knew this, because real porn was messy and disgusting and the camera would always be focused on the worst possible places. That didn't turn him on, that just gave him nausea and made him wonder if there were seriously people who got off to that kind of stuff.

Other times, it was be because of dreams that he could only remember as a blur. He'd wake up to the uncomfortable feeling of dampness in the front of his pants, and if Kubota was still asleep, he'd have to sneak out of bed to the best of his abilities and lock himself inside the bathroom. Kubota would often ask why he was doing laundry so early in the morning and Tokitoh would just look away to hide his blush and tell him that he was allowed to do laundry whenever he damn well pleased, thank you very much.

And then, other times -- like this one, it was because of the way Kubota had looked at him while saying something, or because the touch of his fingers on the back of Tokitoh's neck had lingered just a little longer than usual. Or because of that stupid habit Kubota had of whispering nonsense into his ear. Because he wouldn't just whisper, but pull him close and wrap his arms over Tokitoh's chest, and press his lips to the side of his neck and comment on how he could feel Tokitoh's pulse. _Thump... thump... thump... thump..._ Until Tokitoh couldn't take it anymore and he had to shove Kubota away, declaring loudly that he wanted to take a shower.

He swallowed hard, remembering how Kubota's lips on his skin felt and swore, sensing his cock become stiffer. It wasn't that he didn't like touching himself, but with Kubota in the house, mere feet away from him, things were completely different. It made him feel dirty and as if he didn't have control over his body... which admittedly, right now he didn't. But still, he couldn't help but be ashamed of himself.

The water didn't seem to be doing much for him, though. So he pressed his back against the wall of the bathroom in the hopes that this would help. He shivered, feeling both relief and the sharp burn of the temperature change. He figured that if he could bear with it for just a couple of minutes everything would be all right again.

"Excuse me."

Tokitoh's eyes flung open as Kubota's voice echoed in the bathroom. "What--" It had been more of a gasp than anything else, and he could only hope that the sound of the water had masked it.

"I'm doing laundry. Please don't mind me." Kubota's tone was as casual as ever.

Tokitoh could clearly see the shadow of Kubota's reflection in the shower door. He was doing exactly what he said he would. He opened the washer and started to deposit clothes inside as if he had all the time in the world. Tokitoh rubbed at his nose as the familiar smell of tobacco became more notorious on his side of the bathroom.

"Are you sure you won't catch a cold if you shower like that?"

"W-What?" Tokitoh jolted away from the wall.

"You're using a lot of cold water, aren't you? The mirror is barely fogged up."

"Ahh... yeah. B-But I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" And though Kubota was still busy fiddling with the washer, there was something in the way he spoke that made Tokitoh's body react once more.

He inhaled sharply, trying his best not to stammer once again. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just a question."

There was a click, a beep, and a few seconds later the motor of the machine started running, but Kubota didn't seem to have any intentions of leaving the room.

"You don't mind if I stay, do you?"

_Yes, yes of course I mind, you stupid pervert,_ was what he wanted to stay, but no words came out of his mouth. Frustrated and resigned, he took a deep breath and stepped closer to the faucets in order to better regulate the temperature of the water. There was just no point in showering with cold freezing water if Kubota was going to remain there for the following twenty minutes. He'd just have to fill his mind with thoughts of video games, food, manga...

"Tokitoh, are you really okay?"

"Huh?"

Kubota's figure leaned his back against the washer. "Well, you didn't call me a pervert, even though I asked if I could stay..."

Tokitoh twitched. He was now trying to keep himself busy by lathering his body; being extra careful not to touch certain areas. "You already know you're one, so I don't need to say it every time!"

"Mmmh, maybe." And _there_ it was again, that tone of Kubota's that never failed to send chills down Tokitoh's spine. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on something else, but Kubota kept talking. "But I like being called a pervert by you."

"That just makes you more've a perver-- _shit._"

"Is something the matter?"

"Nah, soap just slipped." Tokitoh bent forward to pick it up, but as he did so, his cock brushed against his belly and he had to bite down on his lip in order not to moan. He was suddenly very _very_ grateful for the wall in front of him, because if it hadn't been there, he would have fallen face first on the floor for sure. Unfortunately, his staggering had been too loud for Kubota not to take notice of it.

"Are you--?"

"I'm okay, _I'm okay._" He interrupted before Kubota could finish his sentence. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to yell at him to get the hell out of the bathroom and let him jerk off in peace, but even he had his limits. The problem was that now he wanted to touch himsel more than ever. He knew that if he didn't, he'd be hurting like a bitch all day long.

"Good."

"_Good."_

Leaving the soap back in place, and with his hand still a little slippery, Tokitoh closed his eyes once more and grasped his cock carefully. _Fuck, yes,_ he thought, as the water washed off any remnants of soap and mixed with his own precome. It only took him a couple of strokes to decide that Kubota could go screw himself and he was going to get off right here and right now. It was his own fault Tokitoh was like this in the first place, so he was perfectly justified.

For a long moment, nothing could be heard in the room except for the washer and the sound of the water running. Tokitoh was making a good job of keeping quiet, but he bit his lower lip just to be on the safe side. Kubota's silhouette raised his hand to his mouth and gave his cigarette a long drag... Which made Tokitoh remember Kubota's lips again, and before he knew it his brain was already wondering how it would feel to have those lips pressed against his own, to be kissed not only in the mouth, but in the rest of his body and his--

"Tokitoh?"

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck_fuck_, that moan had been just a little too audible.

"N-Nnyeah?"

But this time Kubota didn't ask any dumb questions. Through the shower door, Tokitoh could see him tilting his head upwards and exhaling smoke. And he decided that had been the most stupid thing to do ever, because the way Kubota's neck and shoulders arched back only made him think if he would move the same way with Tokitoh inside of him. He gasped, his hand's pace speeding up instinctively. The persistent buzzing in his ears told him that he was beyond the point of no return, now.

He threw his head back, resting it against the wall. His mind was overflowing with images that he couldn't stop -- Kubota sucking him off, Kubota twisting under him, Kubota's eyebrows furrowing as Tokitoh pressed deep into him, the helpless sounds Kubota would make as he tried to hold back, because Tokitoh should be the one to come first -- the way he would encourage him to do it as he ran his fingers down Tokitoh's sides. _Come. Come now._

"Do it for me."

Tokitoh came spurting white all over with a hoarse, strained moan escaping his throat. Kubota had probably heard that too, but he couldn't care less right now. He kept thrusting into his fist until his hips started to become tired and the slightest brush of skin made his cock ache. Completely worn out, he let himself slide down to the floor.

The washer stopped, and Kubota started emptying it with the same calmness as before. Tokitoh was beginning to regain his sense of self, but he didn't want to risk saying anything because a part of him told him Kubota's words had not all been his own fantasies' doing.

"Would you help me hang these when you come out?"

Tokitoh reached up with his hand and closed the faucets clumsily, since of course, there was no hot water left anymore. "Y-Yeah, sure."

"Thank you, I'll be leaving now."

Tokitoh heard the door close behind Kubota, and he gave a long sigh, slumping even more across the shower floor.

"_Ch'_. Stupid pervert."


End file.
